TotalDrama9 : Die or Live
9th season by Przemek9514.New rules,ideas etc.This season will be another ! New system of voting! About TotalDrama9 : Die or Live *Start : 20.06.2012 *place : beach in Turkey *Teams : Killer Sharks and Screaming Tourists *Host : Przemek9514 as Samantha and Rachel *Co-Host : Johan as Maryvette *main Judge : Przemek9514 *another judges : #Catherine - 1st,2nd,3rd,9th episode #Johan - 4th,6th,12th episode #Julie - 5th,7th,11th,12th episode #Cathy - 8th,10th episode Contestants *Przemek9514 as Ania (Runner-up) *'Mocky74 '''as' Julie''' (WINNER) *Anete as''' Martha (Voted off) *Jarrod as Leanne (Eliminated) *Catherine as Catherine (Voted off) *Courtneybarf as Oliwia (Votef off) *Emonga as Emonga (Voted off) *Owen Lover as Russel (Voted off) *BarBar as Ken (Quit) *TDFANFRENCH as Johan (Finalist) *EnzoFrench as Oswald (Eliminated) *KatieSaltTD as Beau (Eliminated) *GwenFan120 as Demetria (Voted off) *Sarah7545 as Sarah (Voted off) Hardcandyania.png|Ania : '''RUNNER-UP Beau.png|Beau : ELIMINATED C by tdfanfrench-d552oeh.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED demetria_by_gwenfan120-d54awcv.png|Demetria : ELIMINATED Human version of Emonga.png|Emonga : ELIMINATED Johan2012.jpg|Johan : ELIMINATED new_ref__3_by_mocky74-d527ycq.png|Julie : WINNER Billes.png|Ken : ELIMINATED 152px-Leanne by cavi.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED Martha.png|Martha : ELIMINATED Oliwia love ;dd.png|Oliwia : ELIMINATED Oswald.jpg|Oswald : ELIMINATED GiftForOwen-Lover.jpg|Russel : ELIMINATED Sarah without background.png|Sarah : ELIMINATED Elimination Table 600px Extra Challange - Get Golden Ticket *Challange : You can do a group photo of Die or Live's contestants. *Prices : 1st place - golden ticket *golden ticket - This is ticket which can save you from elimination.You can use this ticket only 1 time *another places : be safe in 2nd episode. *!!!! Picture must get min 20/30 points to get the price ! The contestant with picture which dont't get more 20 points will get only 2 extra points in 2nd episode ! 1st episode *Challange : Your contestant must have swimsuit. *Winner : Screaming Toursits *Loser : Killer Sharks *Bottom 2 : Johan and Oswald *Eliminated : Ken Leanne in her swim suit by friends4everandchees-d4u52kp.png|Leanne OLCIAAA.png|Olivia Bar.jpg|Ken Julieswimsuit.png|Julie 140px-Ania-totaldramaflame2ndepisode.png|Ania Catherine1.png|Catherine Human Emonga's swimsuit.png|Emonga Swimsuit.jpg|Russel Sarah Swimsuit.png|Sarah swimmingmartha;*.png|Martha demetria__s_swimwear_by_gwenfan120-d54bm4r.png|Demetria 1st Episode - points/results Voting Amy and Thomas are in Bottom 2 ! Who should stay in show ? Who should STAY in show ? Johan is going home ! (Votes on Johan) Oswald is going home ! (Votes on Oswald) # Demetria # Catherine # Russel KEN QUIT ! |podpis= }} 2nd Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like TOURIST ! for example must have camera,funny t-shirt idk I bet that your pics will be amazing :D *Winner : Killer Sharks *Loser : Screaming Tourists *Bottom2 : Oliwia *Eliminated : Beau DemetriaTourist.png Johantourist.jpg New Jork.png Emonga tourist.png Leanne challange.png Tourist.jpg Toourism.png Oswald.png martha2.png hardcavationaniaasmadonnahard.png k.png Sarah Tourist outfit.png 2nd episode - results 3rd Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like sailor. *Winner : Screaming Tourists *Loser : Killer Sharks *Bottom2: Russel *Eliminated : Emonga Sailor.png Emonga sail.png Sailor.jpg Leanne sailor.png sailorania.png Oliwia Has a CAPITAN!.png Edwdwe.png Catherinegjh.png Sarah sailor outfit.png Demetria1.png 413638 3327941278350 160414767 o.jpg 3rd episode - results 4th episode *Challange : Your contestant must have Hawaii dress/out ! *Winner : Killer Sharks *Loser : Screaming Tourists *Bottom2 : Martha *Eliminated : Oliwia Leanne hawaiian dress.png Hawaii.png Sarah Hawaii Outfit.png P6220261.JPG Przechwytywanie.JPG 640px-HawaiiDressOliwia.png gg.png Catherinegccc.png DemetriaHawaiianStyle.png Russelhawaaii.jpg Demetriasucks.png 4th episode - results 5th episode *Challange : You contestant must have all blue or pink clothes. *Winner : Screaming Tourists *Loser : Killer Sharks *Bottom2 : Russel *Eliminated : Catherine Leanne in pink.png Blue.png blueania.png Sarah pink.png Blue Clothes.jpg DemetriaispreattyX).png BlueJohan.jpg oswaldblue.jpg catherineisthebest.png DemetriaBlue.png 5th episode - results 6th episode *Challange : Your contestant must have pyjamas. Pajamas.png Leanne PJ's.png Sarah Pajamas.png 6thepisodeofficial.png 208829_3348407189985_1979748582_n.jpg 282968_3348409710048_1719519879_n.jpg DemPj.png Swimmingmartha; .png Pajamas.jpg 6th episode - results 7th episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like music star *Price : 3 the best photos will get invacibility for the next episode *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom2 : *Eliminated Conmcert.png Leanne star.png Sarah Singer.png Aniatoursmallversion.JPG Star.png 7th episode - results 8th episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like emo *Winner: *Loser: *Bottom2: *Eliminated: Leanne Emo.png Sarah Emo.png New NEW Russel.jpg aniaasemo.png Emoj.jpg DemEmo.png OSWALDEMO.png 8th episode - results 9th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like one of winners previous camps Mariah.png|40 Leanne as Dora.png|40 aniaasrachel.png|40 10th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like football player Football.png DemSoccer.png Leanne football.png 243619_3371531368075_1400713172_o.jpg aniafootball.png 10th episode - results 11th episode aniadress.png Leanne dress.png Dresss.png Oswaldtie.png tie.jpg 11th episode - results * - after time 12th episode Points from Przemek,Julie,Johan Johanpicture.png|13+13+13=39 oswaldwin.png|12+12+13=37 Leanne root.png|8+8+8=24 Iwannabefanilsttext.png|14+13+13=40 aniasemifinale.JPG|13+11+10=34 13th episode *Winner : Julie *Runner-up : Ania *third place : Johan Finaletext.png aniaisthewinner!.png Kategoria:Camp